


Jean Kirstein's Fuckery

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Jean Kirstein Is an Idiot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin
Summary: Jean Kirstein rarely thinks shit through. It usually doesn't result in much embarrassment. Usually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something to make up for my lack of posting. I think I might make it multiple chapters of Jean's fuckery, but I'm not 100% sure yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Thirty-five minutes. It was almost sunset and the library closed at 7 and he had been waiting outside by himself for thirty-five minutes. It was freezing cold and Jean being Jean, had been too fucking stubborn to take a jacket like his mom had told him too. So, like every other decision he ever made, it had to come back and bite him in the ass. But he wouldn’t even be in this predicament is Marco had arrived when he was supposed to. Thirty-five minutes ago.

It was their Thursday night ritual. Marco and Jean were in their first year of university, and although Jean would never admit it, they were both extremely overwhelmed with the workload. So they decided to get together once a week to go over/review their work, and to help each other out. Marco was a genius, but had always had trouble with biology. There were no formulas or tricks to it, so there were no learning shortcuts. Thankfully, bio was one of the subjects that Jean didn’t need help with. He had forgotten to study for a big test once in high school, but he enjoyed and knew the material so well that he got 88%. So they perfectly complimented each other in that way.

Jean and Marco had been friends for as long as either one of them could remember. In fact, Jean can’t actually bring to his mind a period of his life that didn’t include Marco. They were, as his mother put it, “Closer than twins, I swear it’s amazing!” He hated when she said that, especially around other people, but she wasn’t wrong. Marco was like a brother to Jean, and as it goes with brothers, he currently wanted to strangle the living fuck out of him.

They didn’t actually study at the library, but it was their meeting spot. From there, they would go wherever pleased them most, a coffee shop, a small restaurant, or sometimes to one of their dorms. The problem with that though was that there wasn’t usually a lot of work done, especially with Jean’s new gaming system and Marco’s dart board and mini fridge.

Jean was really getting worried. Marco Bott was not the type of person to be late for anything. He would leave you for dead and not give you a second thought if there was the possibility of being late for class. One time, in the ninth grade, they had been fucking around at lunchtime and got back to homeroom 3 minutes. They were sent to the office to get a late slip (fucking useless), and Marco was shaken up for the rest of the afternoon. It was his first ever late slip, and he made damn sure it was his last.

Looking at his watch, jean let out a quiet growl of frustration and possibly concern. 6:45. Once the library closed (in 15 minutes), people weren’t supposed to loiter around the building. If Marco wasn’t dead, he was gonna smack the shit out of him.

Speak of the fucking devil.

Not fifty feet from where Jean was sitting, stood Marco in all his glory, completely wrapped up in a conversation. For a moment he just squinted, wanting to make sure that it was actually Marco. He took notice of the tan skin and dark, ruffled hair sticking out from underneath a beanie and yup.

Son of a bitch.

There was NO WAY that he hadn’t seen him on his way, but no it’s fine it’s not like we had plans Marco it’s cool. Fucker. He wasn’t even trying to wrap up whatever the hell was so interesting; he was taking his sweet time, not a care in the world- is that a fucking Starbucks cup???

That was the last straw. Jean had no idea who Marco was talking to, it wasn’t a face he recognized, and it made a sly smile creep onto his face. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and silently made his way over to the two teens.

He decided to pretend he was going to act as though he would pass them instead of heading straight towards them, so Marco’s friend wouldn’t grow suspicious and give him away. It was working, and soon he was close enough to steer slightly to the left towards them and give Marco the shock of his life. Standing behind him, slightly to the side, his hand flew out and smacked Marco right on the ass.

“WHAT’S UP FUCKER!”

The cup in Marco’s hand went flying, and he whipped around, looking more pissed off than anyone Jean had ever seen in his life, his bright green eyes full of fury.

And Jean froze.

Because Marco’s eyes were brown.

“Hey man what the fuck is your problem?!”

It was one of the many moments in Jean’s life where he wished for the sweet embrace of death, and as usual, it didn’t happen. Instead he just stood there like an idiot, face burning and his mouth opening and closing, unable to find any words.

“Dude um….”

His brain had shut itself down, done with it’s own bullshit.

“.....Sorry?”

The green eyed boy looked ready to throw a tantrum, but Jean was saved by a voice calling out from behind him.

“Hey Jean!”

Turning around, Jean went weak in the knees at the sight of, for real this time, Marco Bott. Without missing a beat, he sprinted towards his friend, grabbed him by the scarf, and dragged his back in the direction he came from.

“Woah hey Jean, what the hell? Where are we going?”

“Your dorm.”

It was closer to a growl than anything, and he didn’t even bother to answer Marco’s many follow up questions. That could wait until later.

After he had a drink.


End file.
